A Warlord's love
by Queen of the Decepticons
Summary: This story is between two bots that live totally different lives and were not supposed to be together. One of those lovers is a gladiator in the pits of Koan and the other is the daughter of a Senate member. Read and find out what happens between the two. Not the best summary, but hey I tried. xP Warning: A few interfacing scenes will be present in this story.
1. Chapter 1

"He's hot."

"Now what about that one….. those big strong arms."

"Look, there's an even hotter one and he looks muscular. Isn't he just something...right Shadow?"

"Shadow?" He femme looked at her.

"Huh?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

"Nope. I don't see why we all need to be here. I hate watching these gladiator fights."

"You're such a buzz kill, who knows, maybe we'll find some cute mechs to flirt with."

"That's all you ever seem to do Esmeral, which is to flirt with every single mech you come into contact with." Esmeral huffed and turned her attentions towards the fights.

"I don't get why we're here watching this." Shadow said softly to Wingdagger and Frequency.

"Father and the other Senate members think that it will give them more publicity if we attend big events held by the common people." Wingdagger said.

"I don't like watching this either Shadow, but we have to listen to our parents. They basically control what we say and do." Frequency said.

"Well, I guess I'll just need to sit here." The final match was about to begin, it was a gladiator named Megatronus and another gladiator named Deathfire. Shadow and the others would watch the match. She cringed each time she saw energon gushing out from the mechs fighting. The match was now over Megatronus was the winner, the crowd cheered for him and he left with his usual scowl on his faceplates. Wingdagger, Shadow, and their father were about to leave when they were stopped by one of Solarflare's guards, they brought Proteus and his two children to meet Solarflare in the rec room of the gladiatorial arena.

"Ahh Proteus, it's good to see you once again."

"Same to you Solarflare."

"I see you brought your children with you. Hello Wingdagger and Shadow." They greeted him and bowed their heads a little. "Such proper children you've raised."

"Yes, they are my pride and joy. Especially my dearest daughter."

"I'm sure she'll give all the mechs something to look at." He chuckled. "Fine image of her mother no doubt about it and a good dancer like her mother as well."

"Father, we'll be waiting outside." Their father nodded and Wingdagger and Shadow waited for him.

"I wish he would hurry up."

"Patience big brother." Wingdagger walked a few feet away from Shadow as Shadow remained where she was. Some of the gladiators were walking out of the arena, it was their free time, and some made a wolf-whistle as they saw Shadow. She rolled her optics at them.

"Hey sweetspark why don't you come with a big strong mech like myself, I'll show you around and then I could show you a good time too."

"No thank you."

"Aww, why not sweet thing."

"The femme made it clear she didn't want to have anything to do with you Flamedra, so back off." A deep and dark voice said gruffly.

"Yeah, how would you know Megatronus? You haven't even been with a femme. You don't even know her."

"I know that she is the daughter of one of the senate members, so if you value your life, it would be wise to leave her alone."

"Whatever." Flamedra walked off with his little group following him.

"Are you alright?" Megatronus asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Shadow said.

"It was nothing, he's an imbecile."

"I see your family and the other senate members came to watch the matches today."

"Yes, they thought it would be good to see instead of sitting in a meeting."

"I saw you on the big screen, you seemed a little upset being here? Do you not enjoy seeing these matches?"

"I wasn't upset."

"I see. It appears you father is approaching." Solarflare and Proteus were there.

"Ahh Megatronus I see you've met Proteus' daughter, Shadow." He nodded.

"That was an outstanding match Megatronus."

"Thank You Senator Proteus."

"Now if you'll excuse us, I have things to attend to. Farewell Solar, Megatronus."

"Goodbye Proteus and Wingdagger." Solarflare said. "Goodbye miss Shadow." She smiled and bid them goodbye.

"What were you and his daughter talking about?" Solarflare asked Megatronus.

"Decimus was harassing her so I intervened."

"Well then I'll need to have a talk with him. Good match today Megatronus. Remember we're all going to get drinks at Proteus' bar for the celebration of all these solar cycles we've been open.

**_Night time at Proteus' bar..._**

The gladiators and Solarflare arrived to the bar. When they arrived the entertainment was going to start performing. Proteus, Dai Atlas, Momus, Proteus, and Sherma were there sitting in the VIP section of the club. Shadow was performing next to her song Change.

**Yeah, this, I'm bring it bring it let let's go**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh**

**Change change change change change**

**Instead of those generic things**

**It's my own slogan**

**Instead of those similar ideas**

**It's my own logo**

**What you want? (What you do)**

**Tell me baby what you do**

**Don't mind the others and step, step, swagger**

**(I can change) No matter how hard it may be**

**(You can change) No matter what others say**

**(We can change) The way I want**

**Pop, pop, pop my collar**

**(Do it up) And don't mind the others**

**(Take it on) Everyone to the sky**

**(Jumping up) Do it, do it, do it better**

**(Ch ch ch change)**

**Mech, mech, mech, change as thoughts go**

**(Ch ch ch change)**

**Femmes, femmes, femmes, follow me and change**

**(Change everything) Change everything**

**(Change everything) Change everything**

**(Now change) Now change**

**I'm gonna change, change, change, change, change**

**1, 2, 3 Ah~**

**let's get let's get let's movin'**

**let's get let's get let's get started**

**you you you you ready?**

**yeah~ we just burn it!**

**The time keeps on ticking**

**And my concerns keeps on increasing**

**To explain why I lived like this**

**I keep stating the obvious facts all night**

**Now stop worry, worrying**

**Why, why do you keep avoiding**

**Stop, stop with the lies**

**And show me what you got**

**(I can change) Although I'm not sure yet**

**(You can change) Even if someone stops me**

**(We can change) The way I want**

**Pop, pop, pop my collar**

**(Do it up) Don't mind the others**

**(Take it on) Everyone's hands in the air**

**(Jumping up) do it, do it, do it better**

**(Ch ch ch change)**

**Mech, mech, mech, change as thoughts go**

**(Ch ch ch change)**

**Femmes, femmes, femmes, follow me and change**

**(Change everything) Change everything**

**(Change everything) Change everything**

**(Now change) Now change**

**I'm gonna change, change, change, change, change**

**I am a little bit different, I will change the things I want one by one.**

**From now on I can change**

**From now on you can change**

**We can change everything, change, change.**

**uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**uh uh uh uh uh uh**

**(Ch ch ch change)**

**Mech, mech, mech, change as thoughts go**

**(Ch ch ch change)**

**Femmes, femmes, femmes, follow me and change**

**(Change everything) Change everything**

**(Change everything) Change everything**

**(Now change) Now change**

**I'm gonna change, change, change, change, change**

As she was singing the Senate members were talking among themselves.

"I see you've got Shadow performing again." Dai Atlas said as her drank his HG energon.

"It's a smart idea, seeing that she brings in a lot of customers." Proteus said.

"Mostly mechs though." Momus said.

"Yeah so what if it's mechs." Proteus said.

"You're using your daughter for promotion of your club." Momus said.

"Well she is an attractive femme, just like her mother." Sherma said watching Shadow perform.

"Well the glitch was attractive, but do not speak about her around Shadow. She'll start asking questions about her mother." Proteus said as Shadow finished her song.

Solarflare and the gladiators were drinking some HG energon as well. Axis was there, he looked around the club for some femmes. He saw a few femme dancing on the dance floor. Shadow was sitting with her friends, she had a smile on her faceplate. She loved hanging out with her friends when she could.

"Hey Shadow we're on in a few." Frequency said.

"Yeah I know, well let's go get ready." Shadow replied.

"Alright now we have a special performance here tonight. We have Esmeral, Moonlite, Darklite, Frequency, and of course you just saw that we have Shadow. Yes, they're making a comeback tonight, now here they are." The DJ announced. Everyone had their attention turned towards the dance floor that was now cleared for them.

(What's your Name?**)**

(La la la la la la)** [Shadow]** What's your name? What what is it?

(La la la la la la)** [Moonlite]** What's your name? What's what's your name?

(La la la la la la) **[Shadow]** What is it? What is it? What's your name?

(La la la la la la) **[Moonlite]** What's what's what's what's what's what's your name?

**[Moonlite]**

My every day has been boring

I'm already stuck oh oh to you

**[Esmeral]**

Do you hear these sounds? It means I'm sincere

I don't like the way you're looking at me; smile at me

**[Shadow]**

Round and round, stop changing the subject

Round and round, stop circling around

Stop whining; listen to me

**[Esmeral / Moonlite]**

What's your name? What's what's your name?

**[Shadow]**

You know my name, you know my name

**[Esmeral / Moonlite]**

What's your name? What's what's your name?

**[Shadow]**

You know my name, you know my name

**[Frequency]**

The door opens and you enter coolly

What's your name? How old are you?

Where do you live?

Let's have a drink and talk

What's your name? How old are you?

I'm not an easy femme

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What's your name?)

**[Shadow]**

What's your phone number?

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What do you like?)

**[Shadow]**

Make some time for me

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What's your name?)

**[Shadow]**

What's your phone number?

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What do you like?)

What is it? What is it? Play with me

The girls now moved around the club dancing by a few of the other mechs and femmes in the club. Esmeral, Frequency, Moonlite, and Darklite were in all different corner if the club singing and dancing as Shadow remained on the dance floor in the middle singing and dancing.

(Hey stop) **[Darklite]** Why are you in such a rush

(Oooh stop) **[Darklite]** Don't leave me here alone, boy

**[Frequency]**

Slow down, I'll do whatever you like so don't hold back

Today, spend this night with me oh oh oh oh

**[Shadow]**

Round and round, stop changing the subject

Round and round, stop circling around

Stop whining; listen to me

**[Esmeral / Moonlite]**

What's your name? What's what's your name?

**[Shadow]**

You know my name, you know my name

**[Esmeral / Moonlite]**

What's your name? What's what's your name?

**[Shadow]**

You know my name, you know my name

**[Frequency]**

The door opens and you enter coolly

What's your name? How old are you?

Where do you live?

Let's have a drink and talk

What's your name? How old are you?

I'm not an easy femme

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What's your name?)

**[Shadow]**

What's your phone number?

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What do you like?)

**[Shadow]**

Make some time for me

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What's your name?)

**[Shadow]**

What's your phone number?

**[Esmeral]**

What's your name? (What do you like?)

What is it? What is it? Play with me

(La la la la la la)** [Shadow]** What's your name? What what is it?

(La la la la la la)** [Moonlite]** What's your name? What's what's your name?

(La la la la la la) **[Shadow]** What is it? What is it? What's your name?

(La la la la la la) **[Moonlite]** What's what's what's what's what's what's your name?

"Isn't the femme in the middle Proteus' daughter, Solarflare?" Choas asked.

"Oh you mean Shadow...yeah that's her."

"Hmm a femme that can dance, sing, and is sexy." Flamedra said.

"I wouldn't recommend messing with the little femme Flamedra. She may look fragile, but she'll kick your aft if she needs to." Solarflare chuckled as Flamedra scoffed.

"I don't see why she wouldn't take up my offer."

"We for starters her father would kill you."

"Plus he doesn't want any mechs corrupting his precious daughter." Choas added in.

"She is the only pure child, her brother would be in prison if his father didn't help him out." Solarflare said as the song finished.

"Well that's not going to stop me." Flamedra said making his way towards the two groups dancing.

The Senate members were drinking when Dai Atlas saw Flamedra make his way towards some of the group.

"I didn't know the gladiators would be here." Dai Atlas said.

"Where?" Momus asked and Dai Atlas pointed to Flamedra.

"Over there, it appears that one is going up to Shadow."

"What! That's the idiot who was harassing her at the gladiatorial arena." Proteus said as they watched Flamedra approach.

Meanwhile by Shadow, Wingdagger, and the others were dancing.

"Hey there hot stuff, care to dance?" Flamedra asked Shadow.

"I wouldn't dance with you if my life depended on it."

"Oh come on." He grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Let go of me" Shadow said.

"Hey let go of her!" Moonlite said.

"Yeah." Darklite and Frequency said.

Wingdagger yanked his sister out of Flamedra's grip. "She said no, so that means no." Flamedra narrowed his optics at him.

"Listen here kid, mind your own business. Before I turn you into scrap." Megatronus was in the corner with Soundwave and Shockwave. They saw Flamedra so he decided to walk over there.

"Flamedra, leave the femme alone." Megatronus said coldly.

"Mind your own business Megatronus. What? Are you saving this femme because you want to save her for yourself? You're pathetic." Flamedra pushed Megatronus and started to get all up in his face.

"Leave the femme alone." He said.

"You know what, I think I'll do this." Flamedra threw a fist towards Megatronus, Esmeral let out a small scream as Flamedra and Megatronus started to fight in the club. Solarflare and the other gladiators saw this and they ran over. They tried to break up the fight between the two. In the end Megatronus' and Flamedra had a few dents, but nothing too serious. Proteus stood up as Flamedra was now being held back by his crew.

"I want you out of my club, don't you ever show your face in my club ever again. I should have you locked up for harassing my daughter. You touch her again and I'll have your spark ripped out." Proteus said rather angrily at Flamedra. He was thrown out of the club and Proteus went to his daughter.

"Shadow are you alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"I...I'm fine...thanks to him." She said referring to Megatronus who was over by Soundwave and Shockwave.

"I'm so sorry for how Flamedra acted. Is Shadow alright?"

"She's fine Solarflare, that mech is not allowed in here or near my daughter. I hope you straighten him out."

"I will, I'm so sorry Shadow. I will deal with him"

"Alright, let's go home already. I think everyone's had enough drama for one night. We're going home now." The Senate members walked out and so did Solarflare and Chaos.

"Come on Shadow, let's go home." Wingdagger said heading out with their friends.

"I'll catch up in a minute." Shadow said as Megatronus, Soundwave, and Shockwave were walking out. Shadow called after him.

"Megatronus?" He stopped as so did the other two. He waved them off signaling them to go ahead.

Shadow waited till they left. "Thanks again for saving me from him."

"It was nothing."

"No it was a big thing, you've come to my rescue two times through this solar cycle. It was really nice of you to do that for me."

"I don't like it when mechs like him treat femmes like that. No femme should be treated like that."

"Shadow let's go." Her father called for her.

"It seems I have to go. Once again thanks for saving me." She leaned up, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and walked out to her father. He watched her go, putting a servo on his cheekplate where she kissed him, a small smile appeared as he walked out of the club.

"What did the femme say? Why are you smiling?" Shockwave asked.

"None of your concern Shockwave." Megatronus said as he stopped smiling.

"Femme: Kissed cheek?" Soundwave asked. He nodded. "Megatronus: fond of femme?"

"What? No. She's only a femme."

"Are you sure?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, now stop asking."

"Whatever you say." Shockwave said.

_**_Koan gladiatorial arena..._**

"Ha I win the bet. We have to go where I say."

"Fine Shockwave, where do you want to go?" Megatronus asked.

"The library."

"Boring... But fine let's go." They headed to the library which was in Iacon. Once they reached there Shockwave looked at some scientific data pads as Megatronus sat down in a chair. Shadow was there with Orion, he was helping her carry some data pads. Shockwave went over to Megatronus and showed him some data pads. Shockwave's noticed the femme and the mech.

"Hey look it's the femme from yesterday." Shadow was helping Orion when their boss came stomping up to them.

"Orion I thought I told you to go organize bookshelf 67!" A black and white mech yelled.

"I was..." Orion was going to answer, but Shadows aid something.

"He was going to so that, but I asked him to help me. You don't need to snap at him."

"I'll snap at him if I want to. Get back to your station!" The mech yelled as he stomped away.

"Aft." Shadow said quietly. "Sorry Orion I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry Shadow, it fine. Well I guess I should go organize those data pads, I'll see you later." Orion smiled and so did shadow.

"Okay, see ya." She turned back around and put the data pads in her servos in the return bin.

"If you borrow a data pad you'll be able to talk to her and then you can ask her out too." Shockwave said, handing him one of his data pads.

"I'm not going to do that and I don't like her."

"Yes you do, admit it that you like her. When she kissed your cheek, you smiled. You never smile. Now go ask her." He pushed Megatronus towards her, Shadow turned around and saw him.

"Oh hey Megatronus." Shadow smiled.

"Hello." He said standing there awkwardly.

"Do you need help finding a data pad?"

"Uhhh...Yeah...well is there any you recommend?" He asked.

"Umm well there's one about Cybertron's heroes, but my personal favorite is the one about the golden age of Cybertron. Here let me find it for you, maybe you'll like it." She looked through the data pads and found the data pad she was looking for. "Here you go." She said as she handed him the data pad.

"Thanks." He said as he took the data pad.

"You're welcome, well I better get to work before my boss yells at me."

"He sure is a pain in the aft."

"Tell me about it, but I'll have to deal with it."

"Why are you working anyways, I though you being a senators daughter would mean that you don't need to work."

"I'm not like most Senators children. Besides I like to be busy than do nothing. I have this job then my dad is training me to be a politician."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah, we'll I guess I'll see you around then." He nodded and she started to go back to work.

"Shadow?" She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Umm...I was wondering if you would like to go to get some energon later with me."

She smiled. "Sure, what time?"

"In a 5 mega-cycles."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She walked off and Shockwave walked up to him.

"Finally..."

"Shut up and let's go already. You're starting to bug me Shockwave." They checked out the data pads and walked out if the library. Shockwave and Megatronus returned to the arena. Megatronus decided to get some recharge before he would go to meet Shadow."

5 mega-cycles had passed, Shadow and Megatronus were now at the bar, and they were having some high grade. They seemed to be conversing when Solarflare and Chaos arrived. He saw Shadow and Megatronus drinking some energon, they had a rather suspicious look upon their faceplates.

"What are they doing here?"

"I have no clue Chaos, no clue."

"So did you read the data pad?" Shadow asked Megatronus.

"I read a little bit of it, it's a little interesting."

"I'll get more interesting once you read more of it. Orion showed me that book, he seems to read all the books in there." They continued talking to each other. It was already late so Megatronus walked Shadow out.

"Thanks for the drinks Megatronus."

"No problem Shadow."

"I had a fun time, usually I'm so busy." She smiled.

"I had fun as well." He said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him. As he looked down at her, he smiled. They locked optics to each other, slowly their faceplates got closer, and they kissed each other. After a few seconds they pulled away from each other.

"I see...um Shadow, I was wondering would you like to be my femme?"

She blushed. "Sure, I would like that."

"Great."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have a performance in Iacon. It's going to be broadcasted all around Cybertron. I could get you some tickets if you can come."

"I have a match tomorrow afternoon so I won't be able to leave the arena."

"Oh well...hmm I guess I'll see you when I get back...Here I'll give you the number for my comm link. She gave him her commlink number."

I'll see you tomorrow" She kissed him and walked their separate ways. He reached the arena and so did Solarflare.

"Megatronus" Solarflare said his name.

"Yes?"

"I would watch out if I were you."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because now you're dating a femme whose father is involved in the political world, if he wanted he could make your life miserable. Plus other mechs will be jealous that you're with her."

"I can handle it, thank you for the advice Solarflare."

"I know, just don't upset her."

"I would never upset her. I care too much about her to do that."

"Well goodnight Megatronus and don't worry I'll make sure the big monitor is on in the rec room so you can watch your little lover." The old mech chuckled.

"Goodnight Solarflare." He said with a not amused look on his faceplate.

The next day...

Esmeral, Frequency, Moonlite, Darklite, and Shadow were practicing their dance routine in the studio, but they were taking a break right now.

"I'm so jealous of you. Your now going out with the most popular, powerful, and dominant gladiator in the gladiatorial ranks. Not to mention, the best looking mech ever." Esmeral said.

"Esmeral I'm not going out with him just because he's popular and handsome."

"But still do you know how much more publicity you'll get once everyone finds out."

"Speaking of finding out, did you tell your father?"

"No, not yet."

"SHADOW!" Her brother yelled as he ran into the dance studio.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the monitor." They looked up at the monitor on the wall.

"Now just in music star Shadow, who is the daughter of Senate member Proteus and the sister of music star Wingdagger, now has a mech. Reporters spotted her and her mech at her father's bar. Here are some exclusive pics." The reporter said as they showed the pics they had of her and Megatronus. "It seems she's going out with the gladiator we all know and love, the one and only Megatronus."

"Father's going to be mad once he finds out about this. Reporters were coming to ask me questions about you two. I didn't say anything to them."

"Shadow!" Her father yelled, walking into the studio with the other senate members not far behind. "So when were you going to tell me that you were dating that someone who is lower class?"

"Ummmm...I...I was going to tell you, but..."

"But what?!"

"Proteus calm down" Sherma said. "Think of it this way, as they get more publicity so do you. Since she is your daughter the reporters will want to know what your opinion is on all of this." Proteus looked at Sherma then back at his daughter. Dai Atlas crossed his arms and had a scowl at the thought of the idea of them dating.

"Fine. Start practicing for this afternoon." They left and left the girls to rehearse. A few mega-cycles had passed, it was time for the award show in Iacon.

"Now here is their new song Ready Go."

The girls started dancing and singing. They each had a smile on their faceplate as they danced.

**_Gladiatorial area..._**

Everyone was watching in the rec room.

"Look there's Megatronus' femme." One of the gladiators said.

"Shut up and be quiet Xerxes." Solarflare warned.

Megatronus was watching Shadow dance her way around the stage and a smile was always on her face. They finished their song.

"Great job girls now, Shadow we have a special guest here tonight." The announcer looked at Shadow. She had a suspicious expression on her face as did the other femmes. "Let's bring out our guest, Blackstorm." Blackstorm walked out and Shadow had a shocked look on her face. The femmes hugged him except for Shadow, she looked a little distraught.

"What I get no hug?"

"Uh...sorry." She gave him a one arm hug. Meanwhile Megatronus was watching her body language.

"She looks surprised and upset to see that mech." Shockwave said.

"That mechs happens to be her ex-mech, who's a jerk." Chaos said.

Shadow got over being shocked, she looked irritated now. She stood by the girls, when the crowd shouted ~Troublemaker~

"Troublemaker!" Everyone chanted. Shadow look at the girls and gave them a look.

"Come on Shadow what do you say?" The announcer asked.

"She'll do it!" Esmeral said and Shadow glared at her.

"Great..." Blackstorm and Shadow walked to the center of the stage. Shadow was standing by Blackstorm and the song started to play.

**1! 2! 3!**

**When I look into your eyes, I'm a Trouble Maker**

**When I stand next to you, I'm a Trouble Maker**

**Little by little, more more more**

**As we go on, more more more**

**Now I can't help my spark either**

**I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me**

**I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me**

**I will steal your lips and run far away**

**I'm a Tro a a albe - Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker**

**Trouble Maker Trouble Maker**

**Trouble Maker Trouble Maker**

**I will bite your spark and run away like a cat**

**You will keep getting irritated, so come to me and get mad**

**My sexy walk ignites the inside of your helm**

**The slight skinship - your eyes on your face say you can't take it anymore**

**As I go on, you'll fall even deeper - I like you the more I get to know you baby**

**I think I am drunk with thoughts of you Lady**

**I never never never stop**

**I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me**

**I'll keep shaking your spark so you can't escape me**

**I will steal your lips and run far away**

**I'm a Tro a a albe - Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker**

**Trouble Maker Trouble Maker**

**Trouble Maker Trouble Maker**

**How can I put you in my spark (Trouble Maker)**

**Now I will go wherever my spark takes me**

**I never never stop - I can't stop**

**I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me**

**I'll keep shaking your spark so you can't escape me**

**I will steal your lips and run far away**

**I'm a Tro a a albe - Trouble, Trou, Trouble Maker**

**Trouble Maker Trouble Maker**

**Trouble Maker Trouble Maker**

Everyone watched as the two were dancing together. There was a dancing part where Blackstorm put his hand near Shadow's aft and one scene where his servo was on her inner thigh. This song basically consisted on Shadow and Blackstorm dancing provocatively. The ending was what shocked most people where it looked like she was kissing Blackstorm, but she only kissed his cheek. Everyone cheered and clapped for them at the end. They went to the front of the stage and bowed.

"Well everyone thanks for coming and for all the viewers at home thanks for watching. Goodnight everyone." The program shut off.

"Heh! She kissed her ex." Decimus laughed at Megatronus.

"She didn't kiss him, they didn't kiss." Solarflare said.

"How do you know?" Axis asked.

"Because I'm the one who choreographed their dance."

"I didn't know you were a choreographer."

"Of course I was, that's how I knew Proteus. He asked me to choreograph Shadow's and Wingdagger's dances. Now Shadow is the choreographer, it seems I taught her well. I retired when she was only 18,000 years old to run this place. Now go get some recharge." Everyone headed to their quarters.

Shadow and her family were now heading back to Koan. When she reached her home, she went to her quarters. "Worst day ever..." She went to the cleansing room and decided to go wash herself off. She went out of the cleansing room and decided to lay down on her berth.

**Skipping forward a few stellar cycles...**

"I'm in charge while Megatron is gathering his army." Starscream screeched.

"Yeah we know, but you weren't supposed to terminate the Autobot until we got information out of him."

"Our Master is returning now." Megatron walked into the main control room, he reached the center platform, Soundwave, Starscream, and Shadow bowed their helm in respect as he walked by them. Starscream, Megatron, and Shadow walked down to their energon mining operation below the ship.

"The drones have been mining since you absence and we contained a stock pile. You there..."

"Starscream!" Starscream cringed. "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands."

"I...understand Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your 3 years in space?"

"My army will come, but using the blood of Unicron." He said with dark energon in his servo.

"Unicron the destroyer, it is said his blood is the anti-spark."

"Plucked from cosmic shores. Gaze upon Dark Energon."

"Legend tells that it had the power to revive the dead."

"Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"Uh hah...that may not be necessary. If I may lord Megatron." The drones brought down an offlined Cliffjumper

"Consider it a welcome home present." Megatron shoved the dark energon into Cliffjumper chest where his spark was." Cliffjumper came online, but became a crazy, psychotic, killing monster. He took out two of the Vehicons and then he started running towards Megatron, Starscream, and Shadow. Starscream ran to the side and Shadow cringed, but Megatron sliced him in half.

"The ultimate weapon...once I learn how to control it." Starscream and Megatron went back up into the ship, but Shadow remained behind. The Autobots entered the mine.

"Quite an operation." Bulkhead said

"Autobots. Vehicons...shoot them down." Shadow ordered over the comm links. The Vehicons started to shoot at the Autobots.

"Megatron, the Autobots have entered the mine." Shadow said.

"Lord Megatron intruders have entered the mine..."

"I know Starscream, ready the ship for departure."

"But the energon. The Autobots will seize it."

"Then blow the mine."

The Autobot went through the ground bridge as the mine blew up and the Nemesis was already gone. Megatron decided to infuse Dark Energon into his spark.

"Megatron..." Shadow said worriedly and Starscream looked shocked.

"Lord Megatron?"

"I'm fine."

"It's as if the blood of Unicron flows through my veins it's as if I hear his very thoughts. I know what I must do."

"And what may I do master?"

"Quit groveling and await my command." Megatron flew out of the ship.

"Soundwave I fear that when our master reached the stars he came down with a touch of space madness...Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment since his return increase global surveillance." Soundwave played a recording of what Megatron just said. "I'm not deaf, but if Optimus Prime lives. I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies destruction."

"You're going to get you aft kicked by Megatron." Shadow said as Starscream scoffed.

Agent fowler was captured, the Autobots disabled the ship. Megatron was beating the scrap out of Starscream.

"I ordered you to await my command." He smack him across the room. "Instead your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!" Soundwave, Shadow, and the Vehicons watched.

"My intentions were pure master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus." Megatron pushed down on Starscream's face with his pede.

"No one rid's me of Optimus Prime, but me...Do you understand..DO YOU!"

"Lord Megatron I will make things right I swear...I know how to set your plans back on course." Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck.

"Explain Starscream...quickly." Starscream explained his plan. Shadow shook her helm and walked out. She went to the bar on the ship.

"Lady Shadow." The Vehicon at the bar greeted at bar, she gave a small nod in acknowledgement, and walked over to where the femmes were sitting. She sat down an energon cube in her servo.

"Your here early, usually you come later." Darklite said sipping on her HG cube.

"I know, but I don't have anything to do so I came here."

"So Megatron's back, are you happy?"

Shadow nodded her head. "He looks a little older doesn't he?" Esmeral asked.

"Well he is older than us by a couple of vorns and he doesn't even bother to get himself buffed so that's why he looks a little older. This war has taken a toll on us all."

"Do you think him and Orion...I mean Optimus will reconcile?" Moonlite asked.

"I highly doubt it, Optimus won't let Megatron have his way. We just need to work on surviving and working on Megatron's goal."

"Well guess what I found." Frequency said excited.

"What did you find?" Esmeral asked.

"I found one an audio file with **what's your name** on it."

"Really, let's play it." Shadow said smiling.

"Let's see if we still remember it." Frequency put it on the speakers in the bar. The music started to play and they started singing. They started singing the song, but when Shadow's part came on she got up and started dancing. Megatron and Soundwave, just walked in as they saw the femmes dancing. Megatron saw Shadow dancing and singing, a small smile tugged at the end of his lips as he saw her smile brightly. Soundwave was watching his Frequency. Finally the song finished the femmes did their poses at the end of the song, then they all laughed.

"See we still got it." Darklite said.

"Let's see if Shadow still can sing like she used to." Esmeral said.

"Please I still got it. Here play a song."

"Ohh she's going to sing." She started singing. Everyone watched her and drank some HG energon as well.

Shadow finished singing and dancing. "Told ya I still got it." She smiled and then she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist from behind.

"Having fun?" Megatron asked Shadow.

"Very much." Shadow replied. "Are you done punishing Starscream?" He nodded as he handed her an energon cube, which she took and drank it. Everyone either drank regular energon or HG energon.

"That enough for one night, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She said to the femmes and she made her way over to Megatron. "Darling, I'm going to go cleansing room and wash up...are you going to stay? She asked him. "No I'll go to, I'm tired." Megatron and Shadow walked out.

They made their way to their quarters and Shadow went into their personal cleansing room. She activated the cleansing system, the water came on, she washed herself off and then she felt a warm chassis against her back and someone kissing her neck. She smiled when Megatron's arm wrapped around her from behind and he kept kissing her neck. As the warm coolant flowed down them Megatron started to move his servos down her body, he moved them down her sides. He then turned her around to face him, when she turned she looked up at him and he was looking down at her. She noticed the look in his optics, she knew that look. He crashed his lips onto hers and pushed her against the wall in the cleansing room. He then wrapped one of her legs around his waist, as he kissed her. Their interface plates were gone, he ran two digits around her port earning a small moan from her, and he then slowly slips two digits into her port which caused her to shiver in pleasure. He continued for a while, but after he wraps both legs around his waist. He then turns the cleanser off and walks with her to their berth. He lays her down first and then he aligns his spike with her port, he slowly starts to thrust in and out of her port. He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers, still thrusting into her slowly. She entwined her glossia with his and he sucked on her glossia a little. As he thrusted in and out of her she bucked her hips against him which caused him to groan in pleasure. He finally lost all control to go slowly, so he started to slam aggressively into her and kiss her frantically. She wrapped her legs around his waist, she squeezed his waist, and he bucked into her slightly. Then he continued thrusting in and out of her aggressively, she let out moan of pleasure, they were both in pure ecstasy. He continues to relentlessly thrust into her as he opens his spark chamber and kisses her passionately before breaking the kiss. His optics were clouded with lust as she opened her spark chamber. Her spark was a light blue color and his was purple due to the dark energon in his chest. He look at her spark he leaned close to her, just so that their sparks barely touch each other's, he then pushed his chest against hers beginning to spark bond with each other and he continued to thrust into her. A wave of pleasure flowed through them both, the pleasure was too much that Shadow overloaded after a few seconds and then her overload sends Megatron to overload as well. Their sparks were finally merged, they were now one with each other. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him. She smiled and looked up at him. He kissed her helm and whispered. "I love you, my beautiful femme."

"I love you too, my handsome and sexy mech." He held her tightly to him and they both fell into recharge

The next day...

Megatron woke up from recharge. When he woke up he saw that Shadow was gone, he scanned the room for her. Then she walked out of the cleansing room.

"You're up early." He said to her.

"I always wake up this early."

"Since when?"

"Since your three year absence." She said going over to him and gave him a kiss. "You should wake up already, it would be wise to get a head start on your plans before the Autobots detect us." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Today is the day I'll finally be rid out Optimus and conquer Earth. Let's go." He went into the cleansing room and washed up. Shadow had to clean up their berth since it was a messy from them last night. While she was fixing the berth, she also cleaned up the room. After she finished Megatron came out and then they walked out of their quarters and headed to the main control room. A few mega-cycles passed, he stood on the center platform, the Autobots were on the spacebridge as Megatron and Starscream were watching them in the control room.

"Ha-ha Optimus prime never disappoints, unlike you Starscream." Megatron said as Starscream cringed.

"No need for concern master, Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates per my instructions." Starscream said.

The three children Jack, Miko, and Raf were at the radio telescope dish station in Texas which has a numerous amount of radio telescope dishes. Soundwave was there as well.

"Surely Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something."

Megatron got close up to Starscream's faceplate. "Really Starscream." He said sarcastically. Megatron pushed the button for the intercom. "Crush them!" He ordered.

"You heard him." Shadow said as she stood on top of the ship, acting as the field commander for them with the other femmes at her sides. The Autobots shot down most of the Eradicons, but Soundwave was locking onto Cybertron. Raf stopped the Decepticons from locking onto their target, but Soundwave got it locked onto Cybertron once again. Shadow saw Optimus, but he didn't see her standing on top of the ship. Megatron arrived on top of the ship and he threw the dark energon into the space bridge. He then transformed and went to fight the Autobots. His dead army was coming through the spacebridge, but Optimus blew the space bridge up. Resulting in a big explosion occurring and Megatron was now offlined. Shadow's optics widened as she saw his offline chassis on the medical berth. Shadow started shaking, she covered her mouth by putting her servo over it. She went over to Megatron's offline chassis.

"Shadow, come on, it's not good for you to see him like this." Darklite said as she put a servo on her friend's shoulder.

"That's best sweetie." Knockout told Shadow. Shadow was walking out of the med bay she put a hand on her chest and suddenly collapsed.

"Shadow." Frequency said worriedly as she rushed over to her. Shadow got up.

"I'm fine." She said struggling to get up as she put a servo on her chest.

"No, you're not. Lay down on the berth." Knockout said.

"I'm fine Knockout."

"Breakdown..." Knockout looked at Breakdown. He stopped Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, just lay down, he's just going to scan you that's all."

"Fine. Fine." She went over to the berth and laid down.

"Now, let's have a look shall we." Knockout said.

"Don't do anything, but what's necessary Knockout." Shadow growled. "Darklite, Frequency if he does anything else scratch his paint."

"I'm just going to take a scan that's all." He took some scans of her. Finally after a few scans, Shadow was now sitting up.

"Well congratulations and I'm sorry that Lord Megatron isn't alive to hear this."

"What? Why?"

"Shadow your carrying." She sat there shocked, she shook her helm and put a servo on her abdomen. She gulped and then blinked.

"Congrats Shadow."

"Ha I win the bet!" Esmeral said.

"What bet?" Shadow said with narrowed optics.

"Ummm..nothing..she was just joking."

Shadow looked at the femmes, she extended her nails which was coated a lethal poison. She was born with a rare gift of poison, her nails were embedded with a lethal poison in them.

"Fine. Fine. We had a bet on when you and o'l Megy were going to have a sparkling. Knockout and Breakdown were in on it too."

"You made a bet on that! I should bash your helms together, you shouldn't be betting on that kind on stuff."

"Hey you should be happy not mad." Moonlite said.

"Well I'm sure Megat..."

"Shut up Esmeral." Darklite said smacking her arm.

"I'm...I'mm going to go. I'm not feeling too well." Shadow got up and walked out of the medical bay. She sat in her and Megatron's quaters, she put a servo on her abdomen. Three months had passed, all was quiet for the Autobots. Starscream had a new plan, but what he didn't expect was that Megatron was now revived. The femmes was unaware that he was alive, they were sitting, talking. They has decided that to go for a walk. They walked out of the recreational room and headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: I do not own any of the songs or any Transformer Characters besides Shadow, Solarflare, Esmeral, Frequency, Darklite, Moonlite, Wingdagger, Chaos, Flamedra, and Blackstorm.

_~ **QueenoftheDecepticons**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello love." Megatron said as he went over to her and pulled her to him.

"Y...you're alive?" Shadow's optics were widened as she was in shock.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I were still offline."

She gave him an unamused look. "Aft." She replied ::I missed you so so much. She said over their bond::

:: I have missed you as well, my dear: He replied back over their bond and she smiled. "So I heard that I'm going to be a sire." She nodded. "Well then I'm happy to be they're sire."

"Tomorrow is a busy day, now everyone get some recharge. Knockout, Starscream should be in your med bay by now so go attend to him." Megatron ordered.

"Yes Lord Megatron" Everyone walked away from the couple.

"Care to take a small walk around the ship, Lady Shadow?" He asked offering her arm.

"I would love too, Lord Megatron." She smiled and linked her arm with his. They headed down the corridor of the ship.

"So did Knockout specify the gender or how many sparkling's were having?"

"He said were having twins which is very rare nowadays considering not too many femmes carry twins. He has yet to specify the gender."

"Well whatever their gender might be, I'm happy to be their sire."

"That's nice to know" She said, but then stopped and looked at him sternly. "Although if you ever go charging into another space bridge that's about to blow up, I will kick your aft to Cybertron and back." She said glaring at him.

"How would you kick my aft if I'm offline?" He chuckled and kissed her helm.

"I'll find a way to bring you back online and then I'll kick your aft."

"I don't plan on doing that, besides I'm invincible." He wrapped an arm around her.

"No you're not, you were just offlined."

"But I came back online." Shadow rolled her optics. He gave her his usual smirk and pulled her close to his side. As he pulled her close she pursed her lips to the side, but then she leaned against him slightly. As they were walking they saw Soundwave and Frequency, Knockout and Esmeral, Darklite and Breakdown, then Moonlite and Starscream who were all walking to their quarters. "They make such cute couples. Most of them all have the same personalities as their mates. Well Frequency actually speaks in her own voice and talks"

"Soundwave speaks only when necessary, but that's what I like about him. He knows when to speak and when not to speak. Also he is the most loyal mech in my army." Shadow nodded. They stopped on the flight deck of the warship. Megatron held Shadow close to him, he placed a servo on her abdomen. When he did so she relaxed against him. They stood there for a while, looking out at the stars in the night sky. They later made their way to their quarters and recharged for a while.

A month later...

Shadow's abdomen area had gotten bigger since and the sparkling's were bound to be born soon. She finally awoke from recharge and she noticed that Megatron had emerged out of their private wash racks in their quarters. She sat up in the berth and groaned as she rubbed her swollen belly, the sparkling's were growing restless and kept kicking her. Megatron walked over to his mate and laid down next to his mate. He then went to her belly and started to scold the sparkling's.

"You two, stop kicking your carrier." He said sternly to her belly, but obviously the sparkling's kept kicking her and she cringed more. Megatron put a servo on her belly and soothingly started to rub it. After a while the sparkling's stopped kicking her.

"You do realize you can't order them to stop doing something. They won't understand."

"I can try. I will raise them to follow my orders."

"Heh. Good luck with that."

"Now once they're born, I intend to have some alone time with you before we will not be able to."

"Pft~! Who said I want to do that with you."

"Do not deny it, my dear. You know you love it." He said as began to move his servo down her side, tracing around the seams of her interface plate. She gasped softly as he did so.

"Megatron." She growled since she was carrying she was a little more sensitive down there and she would easily be aroused by him. He continued to trace around her interface plate, but then she cringed. "M.m...Megatron."

"Yes, my dear."

Shadow started tremble and she sat up, placing her servos on her stomach. He stopped and started to worry. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"I...I think the sparkling are ready."

"Frag." He contacted Knockout through the commlink and told him the situation. He got off the berth, picked her up, and hurried to the med bay. He laid her down in the medical berth and Knockout instructed Shadow to push. It took a while for the sparkling's to come out, but with each push Shadow would curse and threaten Megatron that she was going to have his spike removed once it was over. Although he knew that she didn't mean...well he hoped she didn't. Knockout and Breakdown cleaned the sparkling's up and gave them to Shadow.

"Congratulations, your both are officially parents." Knockout told them as he placed the sparkling's in Shadow's arms. "What are you two going to name the cuties?"

"Let's call the mech Galvatron and the femme can be Eclipse."

"Fitting names for my sparkling's." Shadow smiled down at her little ones. "Here love why don't you Eclipse." He nodded and gently took Eclipse from Shadow. Eclipse snuggled against his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from his spark. Then the femmes and their mates came into the med bay.

"Aww, they are so cute." Moonlite said quietly. Starscream was in the med bay as well, scowling at the fact that Megatron now has heirs to inherit the leadership of the Decepticons.

"What did you name them?" Esmeral asked.

"Galvatron and Eclipse."

"Congratulations" Frequency said.

"Thank you."

" 're free to leave the med bay. I will need to see the cuties for a checkup in a week." Knockout told Shadow.

"Alright Knockout." Shadow said as she got up from the medical berth.

"Also no interfacing for six weeks." Megatron narrowed his optics at Knockout.

"And why not?" Knockout cringed as he was receiving a glare from Megatron.

"Some femmes experience discomfort after having sparkling's."

"Can't disobey the doctor's orders." Shadow told her mate with a smirk.

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

"Eclipse! Galvatron! Stay still." Their sire yelled as the femmeling and the mechling ran around the command center away from their father, Starscream, Breakdown, Frequency, Darklite, Moonlite, Knockout, and Esmeral. They were able to dodge them each time they had tried to grab the two younglings. "For the love of Primus, where is your carrier when you need her." Megatron grumbled. Shadow and Soundwave were out on a mission all day and they had just returned. It was already night. They transformed and landed on the flight deck, they made their way to the command center. As they headed toward the command center a loud clash was heard.

Shadow looked at Soundwave. "What was that?" They hurried into the command center. When they arrived, they saw everyone trying to grab the younglings.

"Galvatron and Eclipse stop running and come here." Shadow said sternly as she crossed her arms. The two younglings stopped running and went to their carrier. They slowly moved towards her and they smiled innocently.

"Don't you two smile innocently at me. I told you and your brother to in your berths and be good for your sire while I was away. Go apologize to everyone." The two younglings bowed their helm and apologized to everyone.

"We're sorry." They said sincerely. Shadow watched her younglings then she looked towards her mate, he looked irritated.

"It's time for the both of you to recharge." They sighed and went off to their quarters.

"Those two are a handful." Breakdown commented.

"But they are cute, we can't be mad at them. They're only younglings." Moonlite said.

"Yeah...devil younglings." Starscream muttered. Shadow glared at Starscream, which caused him to cringe.

"Now that the younglings went to recharge, we all can get some." Esmeral said. Shadow went to check on Galvatron and Eclipse to make sure they actually were recharging. When she saw that they were, she walked back to the command center. She saw that only Megatron was left so she went to him. He noticed her presence, he turned to face her.

"Soundwave informed me that your mission was a success."

"Yes. We've managed to get the necessary intel. You seem upset? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." She frowned. "I'm going for a flight for a while." He said as he walked out. Shadow sighed, then she made her way to her and the other femme's office. She knew she had to write out her report about her and Soundwave's findings. A few minutes into writing her report, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She said blankly and the one who walked in was Solarflare.

"There you are, I thought you could use some energon." Solarflare put a cube down on her desk.

"Thanks Solarflare, but I'm not hungry." Shadow said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're welcome. Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern. To Shadow, Solarflare was a father figure to her ever since Proteus decided to disown her for choosing to side with Megatron over him.

She continued to write out her report. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me Solarflare." Solarflare frowned as he set the energon down on her desk.

"Shadow, you know that's a lie. Your tone says it all. What's wrong?"

She stopped and looked up from her report, letting out a sigh. "It's nothing, it's just a silly little thing. I really shouldn't be worried about it." He could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright" He headed towards the door, but stopped before exiting. "You know that if you need to talk, I'm always here."

She nodded. "I know Solarflare and I promise that if something is bothering me, I'll come and find you." She faked a smile and he walked out. After a few minutes she finished the report and left it on Megatron's desk. Then she made her way to her and Megatron's quarters, once she was there she took a shower and then lay down on the berth. As she laid down on the berth, she took out a holocube with some pictures of her and Megatron. She smiled, looking through the photos, then she looked at the most recent photo of them when the sparkling's were born. After a few minutes of staring at that photo, she put the holocube away, and fell into recharge. An hour later, Megatron has returned from his flight, he walked into their quarters, seeing Shadow on the berth. He sighed, and slowly and carefully he slid onto the berth. Shadow stirred, but she didn't wake up. He then fell into recharge.

* * *

><p><em>The next day….<em>

Galvatron and Eclipse woke up early that morning, they silently made their war to their parent quarters, carrying two energon cubes for their parents. As they were walking down the door, Esmeral and Knockout stopped the two.

"What are you two younglings up to?" Esmeral asked with an optic ridge raised.

"We're going to take this to carrier and sire. Sire looked really mad last night." Eclipse said softly.

"How cute. Be careful." They nodded then walked into their creator's quarters. Slowly they put the two cubes down on the table. They got onto their creator's berth, Galvatron went to wake his carrier up and Eclipse went to wake her sire up. Galvatron gently shook his carrier's arm and Eclipse did the same. Shadow slowly woke up and groggily woke up. Megatron was mumbling something, but Eclipse couldn't make out what he said so she continued to try to wake him up.

"Sire?" She shook his arm once again, still mumbling. Suddenly Megatron jolted up.

"I'll kill you." He snapped as Galvatron cowered and jumped towards his carrier, Shadow jumped, and Eclipse jumped to her carrier and screamed. Knockout, Esmeral, Darklite, Moonlite, and Breakdown ran into their quarters with their weapons drawn. When they barged in they saw Shadow, trying to soothe Galvatron who was breathing heavily and Eclipse was crying. They all lowered their weapons.

"What happened?" Darklite asked.

"Megatron scared them." Megatron looked at the five in his quarters. Shadow was rubbing Galvatron back and rubbing Eclipse's back with her free servo as she held onto her neck tightly. After a while they calmed down. "Galvatron a-and I made you and sire your m-m-morning energon." She sniffled as she looked at her sire. His optics softened towards her so that he wouldn't scare her again. Shadow smiled at them. "That was really sweet of the both of you. Why don't you two go with Moonlite and go with them, okay?" Moonlite took their servos and led the younglings out. "The rest of you leave." They left, Shadow got up, and grabbed the two cubes. She handed one to Megatron, glaring at him, not saying anything. He took the cube from her and she sat down in the chair, drinking her cube. Megatron walked over to her and set his cube down.

"I didn't mean to scare them, Shadow."

"I know, but you shouldn't have just sat there and said nothing. Eclipse and Galvatron are probably scared to death because you did that." She said standing up.

"I should have tried to calm them down, but I was in shock." Shadow rolled her optics then she walked past them. Megatron now rolled his optics.

"Shadow…" He grabbed her by her waist and turned her to face him. Shadow gave him a"-_-"expression on her face. "I'll go apologize to them, you know I didn't mean to scare them."

:: You had better or else I'll have Knockout offline your interfacing unit. :: Shadow threatened over their bond. He shivered slightly.

"You would never do that"

"Try…me." She threatened.

"I know you wouldn't because you love it too much in order to have Knockout do that." He said rubbing his digits along her side. This caused her vents to hitch as she was now heating up. "See even the simplest touches, stimulate you." He smirked then his optics widened as she started to grope his interface plate, making him let out a moan. She leaned in close to him, brushing her lips against his. He suddenly pulled her towards the berth, with her on top him, kissing her. After a few seconds, she pulled away and moved off of him. "Hurry up and drink your Energon then go apologize to our sparkling's." Shadow said, grabbing her Energon and leaving their quarters with a shocked Megatron there.

"Primus, that femme." He groaned. :: I'll get you back, Shadow. :: Shadow huffed and went to find her two younglings.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it's such a short chapter. Anyways please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions for this story please let me know. ~ <strong>QueenoftheDecepticons<strong>


End file.
